Waves
by Lilies of Avonlea
Summary: The first week of Diana and Fred's engagement. With twist. From Anne's point of view.


Diana had been engaged for a week. Anne had gone through waves of different emotions.

First- shock: "Did you know Diana Barry's engaged to Fred Wright Anne?" Davy Keith said on day 1 of Diana's engagement. "No I did not Davy boy." Anne chocked. "But I thought you's was Bosom Friend." Davy said. "That's what I thought too." Anne said sadly. She walked out to the yard, told Marilla she was going out to Orchard Slope, and began walking down the lane. _Oh how could she not of told me she was engaged? I am her best friend and to Rollie Polly Fred Wright_!? She turned down the road only to run into Gilbert Blythe. "Have you heard about Fred and Diana?" He said cheerfully. "Yes I heard, but not from Diana." She said shortly. "Not from Diana?! I thought she told you everything!" He said shocked. "That's why I am going over to Orchard Slope right now. I cannot believe Davy found out before I did." She stated dramatically. "I'm sure she has a perfectly good explanation." Gilbert said trying to calm her down. "Oh she better." Anne said as she walked off once again toward Orchard Slope.

Second- Sadness:"Diana how could you not of told me?" Said a disheartened Anne. " I was going to, but mother was swamping me with questions." Said Diana apologetically. "Oh my poor Bosom Friend. All those questions from Mrs. Barry it must have been horrible. I am just sad I had to be told by Davy and reminded by Gilbert that my best friend didn't have the time to tell me is all. I really am happy for you." She said remorsefully. "You really are happy for me, Anne?" Said Diana hopefully. "Yes dearest Diana I am happy for you. I'm just sad that I'll lose you to Fred soon."

Third- Anger: "I just want to push that horrible Fred Wright into the Lake of Shining Waters, Gil." She confided to Gilbert Blythe on Day Three of her friends engagement. "Oh don't do that. What would Di think if you did that?" He reasoned. "Your right Gilbert I'll just have to find a different way to kill him." She said calmly. "You can't hurt him at all. If you hurt him you hurt Diana too." He tried to make her see that hurting Fred would not help anything. She started crying "I know Gil, but I want to so badly. He's taken my Bosom Friend from me. Oh why do people have to grow up, marry, and _change_?" She said through her angry tears. He hated to see her upset so he said "I'll never change Anne, I promise." Deep conviction and love in his tone. "You won't?" She said hopefully. "I swear." Gilbert assured her crossing his heart.

Fourth- Acceptance: "I told Diana that I was happy for her, so I should start acting like it." Said Anne to Marilla on the fifth day of Fred and Di's engagement. "I would hope so." Marilla replied briskly. "I would be a bad friend if I did not even act like I was happy." She felt much better about the matter.

Fifth- Happiness (same day): I guess I am happy for them. Deep down under my many layers of hurt." Anne said thoughtfully to Marilla after one of her rambles with Di. "Good to hear." Marilla said indifferently. "I will be happy for them. I won't just accept it. Diana is my friend and if I can't we might as well be strangers." Anne said resolutely."Good to hear." Marilla responded curtly, but with a hint of warmth and understanding. After all this _was_ just how she felt when Rachel Lynde was married.

Sixth- Love: "Gil, are you sure you won't change because Diana said the same thing about a year ago. " Anne asked on the seventh day of their friends engagment. "I'm sure."'He said calmly. "So you won't fall in love with a girl and marry her. Leaving me behind only to be remembered in a distant memory?" She inquired. "No, because I gave my heart away to the girl I love already and I don't think she wants it." He said looking deep into her eyes. "Really who?" She asked. "Well she is really the most beautiful girl I have ever meet, extremely stubborn, and a temper to match her _red_ hair." He hope she understood what he jus hinted at. "Gil that is absolutely ridiculous unless there is a red haired girl at White Sands I am the only red haired, stubborn, high strung girl you know." She laughed. "Well your the only girl I have ever known that is how I just described." He said in a low voice. "Then..." Realization dawned on her. "I love you." he said as he held her close. He waited for her response. "I L-love you too." She whispered. He leaned his head closer and kissed her.

If you are interested in a modern take on Aogg. Check out Green Gable Fables. It is a on going Aogg Mini Series on YouTube. I absolutely Love Love Love it! ;)


End file.
